


Touch

by elwinglyre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alihahdnaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alihahdnaid/gifts).



His touch— that’s what John dreams about every night.  **His blood boils beneath** his skin as those oh-so long fingers search inside him. Draw him out. Brush and taunt and tease him. His skin prickles and his toes curl, he wants to come.

 **It’s the only time he ever dreams in color**. Glass bits in a kaleidoscope, turning and bending behind his eyes.

His hands drive him to madness. The one inside. And the one outside: It grasps tight around his shaft and pulls and squeezes. It’s an art. John’s spinning like the kaleidoscope.  **He is all colors.**  He is the spectrum that melds into the blues and greens of Sherlock’s eyes.

**All from the dream of a touch.**

[ ](https://imgur.com/99CzggT)


End file.
